The Potter Name Game
by KazzahBlanca
Summary: How did Harry actually get his name? Short oneshot. Read for a bit of fun.


A sweet and short one shot i thought about on holiday.

Hope you like.

Lots of nice reviews would be appreciated.

Thanks.

Dislcaimer: I Own No One!!!

Enjoy...

**The Potter Name Game**

Lily and James Potter paced up and down their small two bedroom apartment thinking. A heavily pregnant Lily became less active by the day, she had already had to sit down about 8 times in the 1 hour they had spent traipsing through the corridors, weaving in and out of rooms, stopping (in Lily's case) to visit the bathroom. Their first born was due in about 3 weeks and they still had yet to decide a name for the new baby.

"It's a boy, definitely a boy" James said without doubt.

"What makes you so sure?" questioned Lily.

"Well it was kicking wasn't it? Probably already trying to kick off the ground, I can't wait to get him his first broom"

"It could be a girl though; I have a kind of girly connection towards it"

"Lily my darling, you just _hope _it will be a girl, so you can dress it up and put make up on it and other stuff girls do"

"Oh yes, because that's what I would do to my new born baby"

"It's what my mum did to me" He said holding his hands up.

She managed a small laugh before having to sit down for the ninth time. Her husband supported her as she lowered herself into the comfortable red armchair with golden threading in the seams.

"What about Joey"

"Joey?"

"Joey" The red head nodded.

"I hate it"

"Well it was only a suggestion" she said quite annoyed, "if you have any better please do share"

"What about Bartholomew?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Why? What's wrong with a good old fashioned name?"

"He'll get bullied"

"What? With a headmaster named Albus?"

She laughed slightly again positioning herself into a more long term spot now that they had finally come around to discussing the situation.

"What about Vernon?"

"Please don't mention that creatures name in my presence!" Lily hissed.

"Ok, ok sorry" He replied putting his hands in the air again.

"And if it's a girl?"

"Which it won't be"

"It might be!"

"Ok then" and he added in a hushed whisper, "which it won't".

"What will it be called then? And by the way my lovely, gorgeous James I did hear that comment"

"Ha, what about Porsche?"

"I'm not naming my baby after a car James!"

"Ok then Chardonnay?"

"Or a form of alcohol!"

"Well what do you suggest then?"

"Cynthia"

"Yuck"

"Oh come on, that's a nice name"

"Reminds me of a girl I dated…I wonder if that really was her real nose…"

"James, if we pushed away the name of every girl you've ever dated we wouldn't have any names left. We would be left with a name like Romilda"

"I think I once dated a Romilda…"

"You see my point?"

"Still, I don't like the name Cynthia"

"Ok then, Rose"

"I'm not having a Lily and Rose in my household; they'll call us the Flower Potters ha-ha!"

"Oh so full of that Gryffindor wit you are"

"I do try"

"How about Amelia?"

"I don't like it"

"It was my grandma's name!"

"Oh…it's lovely"

"Let's hear some more of your suggestions then"

"Beatrix"

"Beatrix Potter…sounds familiar…"

"Actually it sounds too much like Bellatrix"

"Don't mention that witches name anywhere near me, I hate her guts!"

"Ok moving away from the name Bella-"

"James!"

"Ok then moving away from that name then! I like the name Dorothy"

"All your names sound like they should belong to 50 year olds"

"Ok so I'm old fashioned there's nothing wrong with going a bit retro after all"

"Yes actually there is if it's so retro our child sounds like they got lost in the 20th century when they come from the 19th" She said as though he was crazy.

"Ok then back to boys' names, we were spending too much time on girls"

"Horatio"

"And _I'm _old fashioned?"

"It's exotic"

"And we're English"

"I have a bit of Irish in me!"

"Is that where you got your gingern- red headedness from?" He asked quickly as her soft expression changed drastically.

"Yes it is actually" She said haughtily, she was becoming more and more hormonal at each of his suggestions and disagreements against her own.

"How about we name him after one of the Marauders?"

"Oh and give him living proof of how much of a trouble maker you were as a kid?"

"You loved us deep down!"

"No. I loved Remus deep down"

"Oh thanks Lilz, that's really boosted my self esteem"

"Oh come off it _Prongs _you've got enough self esteem to put 'suicidal anonymous' out of business"

"Ok then I have another suggestion, Timothy"

"Timothy…hmm"

"Hmm what?"

"I had an ex boyfriend called Timothy…"

"Oh and _I've _had a lot of relationships?!"

"I liked Timothy…"

"I hope it's just your hormones making you be this mean to your husband"

"I'm not being mean; I'm simply recollecting some memories"

"Yes, which I don't seem to be part of"

"What about Jeremy"

"Why Jeremy?"

"Why not Jeremy?"

"I don't know"

"Then think about it. Jeremy Potter. Kind of rolls off your tongue doesn't it?"

"Not really"

"You're not trying at _all _to even _attempt_ to like any of my suggestions are you?"

"It's not that I'm not _trying_ my dearest. It's just that I'm not _succeeding_"

"Fine then" Lily crossed her arms in a resentful sort of way. She was too tired to argue any longer. He was being unfair. She thought her suggestions were so much better than his.

"Hey Lily, come on don't blank me"

"Who's blanking?"

"Let's talk about it some more"

"Let's not"

"Please dear"

"I'm hungry, I want peanut butter"

"You've eaten all of the peanut butter"

"Then go to the supermarket and buy me some _more_" She said through gritted teeth.

"I…can't I go later?" He braced himself for a flying object targeted at his head; her favourite to throw at him seemed to be the T.V remote control.

"…Yes you can go later, but it better be some nice peanut butter" He smiled at her; she was beautiful, he was sure their son would have all the girls after him. If in fact it was a boy. But yes, of course it would be, anyway they had their whole life ahead of them to have a girl.

A silence followed them for a good 10 minutes, before a resigned Lily decided she needed the toilet again. She struggled to her feet with an eager James at her side to help.

"It's ok I can go alone from here" She said pulling away from his firm grip.

"Oh, ok" He replied, letting his hand brush her own as she waddled away under the weight of their child. She was half way out of the door when he called out to her.

"Lily"

"Yes James?" She said, slowly turning around to face him.

"If it _is_ a boy…what about Harry?"

"Harry" She smiled, "Harry Potter"

"What do you think?"

"What do I think? James, I think it's perfect"

* * *

Review please.

x


End file.
